Try and Catch the Wind
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: In every life, love comes in many forms and events. Take it, fight for it... and you just might find happiness - A series of independent, nonAU drabbles based off the movie that focus on the relationship of Asbel and Nausicaä
1. Alive

Standard Disclaimer: A Nasicaä of the Valley of the Wind drabble collection, based loosely from the movie by Miyazaki, which I don't own

* * *

**Part I - Alive**

* * *

_All her life she didn't care what people thought of her._

_She __**looked**__ the way she wanted…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I like your hair like this." Asbel said quietly as he laid next to Nausicaä on a grassy slope in the valley, feeling a soft orange lock of her hair.

She turned to him with a questioning look on her face. "I was just about to cut it again." She answered, a slight confused frown on her face.

"You shouldn't, it makes you look really good." He countered, a big smile on his face, trying to further convince her.

She got up, making her slightly past shoulder-length hair fall out of his fingers.

"Come on, we should try and do a little more work before the day's done." She said in a quiet voice, still not facing him as she walked off.

He sighed in defeat as he followed after her, who was already mounting her white wind plane and taking off, wanting to feel the cool wind on her burning cheeks.

_I guess this length isn't so bad…_she thought to herself, deciding that she would wait to cut it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…_she __**acted**__ the way she wanted…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nausicaä watched the young girls play tag not far off, laughing and giggling as they ran around in circles, trying not to be caught.

She glanced down at a dosing Asbel next to her, his arms behind his head as a pillow and his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply.

_Would he think I'm childish if I go and play with them? _She questioned in her mind as she looked out back to the girls, longing to join in their pointless, cute game.

"Wanna play?"

She jumped in surprise before turning to Asbel who had just woke up and was currently rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She remained silent, but turned back to look at the girls, their faint laughter was the only sound for a few seconds before...

"Tag! You're it!" Asbel exclaimed as he lightly punched her shoulder before dashing away.

Nausicaä didn't think twice before bolting after him, nearly knocking Teto off his perch on her shoulder, and joined in the playful game just between the two of them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…_and she __**did**__ what she wanted, by herself if need be…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Need a hand?"

Nausicaä jerked her head up to see Asbel's face hovering on the other edge of the windmill she was trying to repair.

She hesitated before nodding her head, his eyes sparkling in happiness at the chance to give a helpful hand.

She watched as he worked on the mill, quickly fixing it and having it running better then it had in quite a while.

"There ya go." He said in confirmation as he watched the constant rhythm of the turning mill, a smirk on his face.

Nausicaä rolled her eyes, knowing his teenage ego had just boosted up even more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_...she was __**independent**__. And she always thought that that was the best choice…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"H-Hey Nausicaä." Asbel stuttered, waving his hand nervously as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hello Asbel." She answered with a smile, turning her head back to the sunset that she had been watching alone.

He stood next to her, fidgeting slightly as he kept glancing over at her illuminated face form the setting sun, her red hair looking even more vibrant and brown eyes glittering.

After a few moments of silence, Nausicaä couldn't help but notice how he was fidgeting and blushing.

She smiled before taking a step closer to him, closing the small gap between them. He looked down at her shyly when she took his hand in hers, squeezing it lightly.

At the soft contact, he gave her a big, goofy smile. She smiled lightly before turning back to the sunset, lightly leaning against him.

They stood there in a peaceful silence until all the light was gone, and then they walked, still holding hands, back into the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…_but now she cared what __**he**__ thought of her and she wasn't as stubborn to accept __**his**__ help._

_She was surprised when she realized she __**wanted**__ his company, almost __**depending**__ on him to be there every day at her side._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nausicaä smiled as she saw Abel running towards her down the hill, waving his hand, hat flaps bouncing around his face. When he got close enough, she cut off whatever he was going to say by grabbing his hand and dragging him over to their matching gliders.

"Come on, I wanna show you something in the forest I found yesterday." She briefly explained as she got ready to mount her custom made plane.

In the air, she looked down at the forest, looked across to Asbel's smiling face, and she couldn't hold in her large smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_And just like her on an glider, her heart flew into the sky, happy, content, and free._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ When I saw the movie, I got the impression that Nasicaa was a strong, independent woman who doesn't take crap from anyone, so I don't mean to give the impression that she's a spoiled brat from this drabble, just that she's really strong minded. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading the first one! So please review! I'd really appreciate it!_


	2. Right Now

**Part II - Right Now**

* * *

Asbel pulled at the collar of his shirt, hoping to rid himself of this sticky hot feeling. He was recently at a reasonably small celebration party for the Valley of the Wind's comeback, the rebuilding of the town almost done. With the exception of the lost forest, everything was now bigger and better. And they were now setting the example for human bonding, other countries and humans that were alive and in hiding coming out.

Too bad for him this party was 'black tie' that he quickly learned meant he had to dress up in this ridiculous suit, which restricted his movements and made him uncomfortably hot.

The only good thing, he confirmed, was the free, very expensive, wine that his glass kept being filled with.

"Hello Prince Asbel." A pretty girl said as she came up to him and curtsied neatly, Asbel returning it with one of his slightly clumsy bows.

"My name is Luna, I am the princess of the Seacoast in the South…" But by that time, Asbel had zoned out, only nodding from time to time. He had been approached by many different girls, intrigued by his cute and boyish face, but when they had asked him to dance (which they had to muster a lot of courage to do) he would always say he had to see someone, and would retreat to the other side of the ball room, only to be approached by another girl.

But suddenly a huge, booming voice interrupted the ballroom activities, the orchestra stopping temporarily.

"May I present to you all, your highness Princess Nausicaä!"

Asbel's head snapped up to the high staircase, forgetting about the girl next to him. He could barely see her figure and so frantically pushed through the crowd and dance floor to where she would descend to from the stairs.

He panted as he broke to the front of the crowd, Nausicaä just beginning to come into a better view.

Asbel couldn't hold in his gasp as he saw her shimmering, golden dress that covered her tall and thin body. It was a simple halter-top that tied around her neck, and wrapped around her body tightly, showing off her feminine curves and features flawlessly. But she was holding a fan that hid her face with her golden gloved hands, much to his disappointment.

Throughout the six months that it had taken to rebuild the city, Asbel had seen very little of her, both of them having extremely busy schedules with trips and buildings. So now he had an opportunity to see her, was very excited.

When she finished the last step and stood before the crowd, she snapped her fan closed and revealed a face that others would later describe as one of a true goddess. Her brown eyes danced happily for the celebration of her proud little town and her curly red locks were held up in a bun with golden hair ornaments, a few of her bangs framing her delicate face. And on the top of her beautiful head sat a tiara with rubies and diamonds, the true indication that she was royalty of great decent.

For a second, Asbel forgot that she was the savior and main leader of the remnant human race, and instead a goddess of fallen angel from heaven.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves." Her honey voice floated to the crowd, "May you be happy tonight." She smiled before commanding the music to start again and Asbel was lost in a frenzy of people trying to find partners.

He sighed as he sat down on one of the now empty tables. He had spent the entire evening so far watching her from afar, how she had danced with various other princes, more handsome and worth then him (or he thought so), from other countries. And when she was finally released from a dance and he had the chance to ask her, he was always too shy and would back out, a different boy taking his place.

"Who am I kidding?" He mumbled to himself as he held his head in his hands, losing her in the mob of people. "She'll never notice someone as petty as me…" he broke off miserably before sighing and leaning back in the chair, brushing his dark hair from his dashing eyes.

His eyes looked around the ball room and found that he was the only one not dancing, too engrossed in his thoughts, the rest of the other guests having a fantastic time on the dance floor.

"Hello Asbel."

He jerked his body around to the voice, and his eyes widened when he saw Nausicaä in all her beauty before him.

"Would you like to dance?" She asked as she moved so she was now in front of him, extending her gloved hand to him.

"P-Princess, you must be joking." He stammered, already feeling the familiar burning on his cheeks when he was with her.

"Come on, and don't call me that Asbel." She urged as she took his hand in hers and started pulling him to the dance floor.

"I-I can't d-dance." He continued to stutter once they made it to the mob of moving bodies.

"I'll show you." Nausicaä said with a smile and sparkling eyes, making Asbel blush all the more, especially when she grasped his hands in hers.

It was awkward for the first couple of minutes, but after a little while, Asbel was getting the hand of it and wasn't stepping on her feet so much, and he felt like he was getting his blush under control.

And after two songs, he was now gracefully gliding her through the crowd, much to both of their happiness. Soon, they were in the middle of circle of people, everyone else stopping their dancing to watch them.

Asbel was now gracefully waltzed with her in a slow song. Suddenly, Nausicaä took an extra step closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"N-Nausicaä? He questioned uneasily as everyone continued watching, a few gasping at her bold move.

"Let them watch, I just want to relax and have a good time." She whispered softly.

Asbel gulped, but continued to dance, moving his hand so that his arm was around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him.

Soon, people were going back to their own dances. Meaning Asbel and Nausicaä were once again surrounded by other dance pairs, but inside they were in their own world.

A world where it was just the two of them.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed reading it, and please drop me a review! it's the least you could do, and come on, I know you're awesome like that!_


	3. Politicly Incorrect

**Part III - Politicly Incorrect**

* * *

"Well, I guess this is growing up." Nasicaä sighed to herself as she stood at the cliff edge and felt the wind ripple through her hair and lose clothes.

For the past seven months, all she had done was go to political meetings and when she wasn't locked in a room with people three times her age, she was in the farms to help out the local people and their growing agriculture. Everyday she had woken up early and gone to bed late. The only reason as to why she was out in the open, idly standing, was that she'd ran away from a not extremely important meeting.

"Nasicaä...?"

She turned around in a jump to the sound of the voice to find Asbel starring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, Asbel... you scarred me. I thought it would be one of my advisors." She sighed in relief as she turned back around to face the roaring ocean before asking, "What're you doing here?"

"Ah...nothing much. Just scouting out for any new fishing areas. The only one we have is getting a little crowded." He explained. She nodded at the answer with a smile before turning back to the sunset. There was silence, Asbel fidgeting in wonder if he should walk away or stay with her. He glanced over at Nasicaä, wondering what he should talk to her about since this silence was unnerving. Since they'd saved the valley, he'd only seen glimpses of her from afar and they'd become distant with her royalty duties and him being a strong, young man whose strength was always needed.

"Teto's missed you." Asbel finally remembered as he took the small fox like animal who had been sleeping out from one of his inside jacket pockets and handed him out to her. The last time Asbel and Teto had seen her was four months ago and that had been for only a few minutes. She had hastily given him the small animal had briefly explained that she couldn't give him much attention and that he was the one she could trust the most to take care of him.

"Ah... I missed you too buddy." She cooed as Teto curled around her neck, his tail tickling her nose, before jumping up to sit on her head.

"Your hair's gotten long." Asbel said absently as he reached an arm out to grab a lock of her wavy vibrant hair. As she usually kept it short, but it was now about half way down her back.

"Yeah, they say it's not a good_ 'image'_ to have short hair when you're a princess." She snapped out, Asbel widening his eyes at her bitter tone that he'd never from her.

"Oh... I see. Sorry." Asbel sighed as he jammed his hands in his lose pant pockets.

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Nasicaä asked with a breath of laughter.

"I don't know... I just feel kinda bad in how you're sacrificing so much for your town, for people like me." He said as he absently scuffed his shoe in the cliff rock.

"NASICAA!!"

The two teenagers turned around as they saw a man in a long, trailing coat come to them.

"Princess, we MUST have this meeting with you present." He panted, obviously not used to running.

Nasicaä was silent as she starred coldly down at the older man who tried, and failed, to not cowered under her piercing gaze.

"Come on Na- I mean, Princess..." Asbel corrected himself as he gave her a small smile, inwardly really _not_ wanting her to leave. But he knew that whatever that meeting was about was more important then her having small talk with him.

"Alright. I'm coming." Nasicaä finally sighed as she handed back Teto to Asbel who seemed to growl in defeat. Without anything else to say, she started walking back with the shorter man, Asbel watching their retreating silouettes in the late afternoon sun. And just as they were going to go over a hill and altogether disappear from his view, he could barely make out as she enthusiastically waved her hands, as if saying goodbye.

With a big smile he knew she couldn't see, he waved right back. But when he saw her go over the hill, his smile fell off just as quickly as it had come as he sat down on the rocky ground and held his head in his hands, groaning in annoyance at himself.

"Why did you have to give me hope like that...? Why do I even _try_? She'll never look at me..." He sighed out as he looked out into the ocean, glad for the salty wind that whipped his face and gave him something else to think about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why do I _bother_?!" Asbel snapped at himself as he angrily kicked a rock into the ocean from his perch on the cliff. Ever since his chance meeting with Nasicaä he'd gone to this place at least once every day for the past few months.

Teto weakly meowed as he wrapped around the young man's neck, making him laugh loudly as it tickled.

"Ah, we meet again."

Asbel turned around in mid laugh, it disappearing as he looked at the pretty face of Nasicaä.

"Oh... running from another meeting?" Asbel asked calmly although his heart was going into overdrive at the sight of her.

"No..." She sighed as she sat down. "I just got off for today and decided to come down here to relax and just listen to the ocean.

"Then I guess I don't want to disturb you." Asbel awkwardly laughed as he took a step away.

"No! With you here it makes it all the better." Nasicaä smiled as sat down and patted the rocky ground next to her, indicating for him to sit down.

"If you say so..." He drifted off as he too sat down, Teto immediately jumping from his neck to Nasicaä's. There was silence for some time as they both watched the sun do it's painfully slow dip into the ocean before Nasicaä broke it.

"Do you like me Asbel?"

Asbel, who had been dreamily watching the sun, snapped wide awake at the sudden question.

"Wha, what do you mean?" He asked as he hoped his blush wouldn't been too deep.

"I mean...do you look at me as an unruly Princess?" She whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest, making Asbel's flustered state go down and turn into a wistful smile.

"Nasicaä... I could never see you as unruly or a problem. You're a very strong girl doesn't fake how she acts, is down to earth, and is someone who does what is right in her heart. I think that's the best kind of person out there and is the perfect person to govern a nation." He said seriously as he scratched his mob of brown hair, hoping that what he'd said wasn't too cheesy.

There was silence for few more minutes as they sat, Asbel not having the courage to look over and see her reaction and so instead focused on the sun that had just hit the horizon. And because he didn't glance over, he didn't see Nasicaä starring at him with watery eyes and a small, genuine smile on her face.

"Thanks." She sniffed as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, not wanting him to see her cry. "You have NO idea how much I needed some encouragement." She said with a shakey sigh as she placed her chin on her knees.

"I'm just stating the truth." Asbel replied back, making Nasicaä's smile grow all the more.

"Well, it's going to get pitch dark soon so I better get going." Asbel said as he noticed the sun had just dipped beyond the horizon, no green flash tonight.

"So... I hope everything goes well. Until we meet again!" Asbel continued on with a smile as he started to walk away.

"Asbel?" Nasicaä asked, making him turn around.

"You forgot Teto." She said as she handed the small fur ball that had fallen asleep in her lap back to him.

"Thanks..." He said as he situated the small animal back into his jacket.

He starred down at her as she twiddled her thumbs, wondering if he should try to walk off again.

"I hope I can see you again soon." She finally blurted out as she gave him a hug. But it was short lived as Asbel didn't even have time to respond before she let go and started to sprint away back up to her castle.

The only sound was the ocean waves crashing against the cliff as Asbel stood there, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"ASBEEEEL!"

At the sound of his name being yelled at the top of someone's lungs, the teenager turned around in his sitting position to see the person he'd been waiting for come running full force down a grassy hill, almost tripping as she stopped at the grass and started to jog on the rocky surface towards him.

"Nasicaä, haven't I told you to be quiet? What if your advisers hear you?" Asbel said once she was in hearing distance.

But she only smiled as she sat down next to him. Through the past eight months, each of them would try their hardest to come here at the sunset to talk about anything and everything. It'd started out with maybe once a month, then twice, and then three times every month, and now it was almost everyday.

"I think people will get suspicious if you're gone every night at the same time I am too. I know the town is getting bigger, but rumors still spread like wildfire." Asbel admitted as he watched Teto jump from his lap to Nasicaä. The small fox had been happy with their frequent meetings now also, as he could see Nasicaä more then ever.

"Oh, they're too worried about how to bring other people into the valley then the people already in it." She snorted.

"Come on, you know those old geezers just want the best for our piece of heaven." Asbel said, trying to fight down the depressing memory of how he was one of the last of his own people. If things had turned out differently, HE would have more then not been in a situation similar to Nasicaä's.

"Pfft." Nasicaä snuffed in a very unlady like way, making Asbel have a breath of laughter.

There was a comfortable silence as they sat and watched the oddly calm ocean, only a few whitecaps at the constant wind. Asbel absently looked over to Nasicaä and blinked as he noticed she was slightly shivering as she had forgotten a jacket.

"Are you cold?" He asked blankly.

"A little." She admitted truthfully, her teeth starting to chatter.

"Come here." Asbel instructed as he unzipped his jacket and took an arm out of his left sleeve.

"What?"

"Body heat." He said with the slightest of a blush.

Nasicaä smiled too before scooting next to him and taking the jacket to drab around her thin shoulders, her right side now pressed against Asbel's lean chest that was surprisingly warm. Getting caught up in want for more heat, Nasicaä leaned her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest as she closed her eyes in happiness.

Asbel smile grew as she closed her eyes, summoning all his courage to wrap an arm around her waist to bring her a little closer. He looked out into the ocean in chagrin, wondering if she'd hit him, and so missed her blushing face yet again.

They sat in their close embrace for what seemed like forever before a voice cut through their dreamlike moment.

"PRINCESS!"

Both of them shot away from each other as if they had a disease before both of them turned to the group of shot, pudgy men.

"So THIS is where you've been going off to instead of doing your paperwork."

"HEY!" Nasicaä snapped as she stood, Asbel warily following. "I do that when I get back. It's all done by morning, isn't it?"

"But THIS time is specifically for that job."

"All that matters is if it gets done or not." Nasicaä growled right back.

"Nasicaä..." Asbel interrupted, making all eyes go on him.

"I'm very sorry that I've inconvenienced all of you." He directed toward the old men. "But would you allow me to speak with the Princess in private for a minute?"

"Young man..." One of them growled as he looked up at his determined brown eyes that weren't going to back down. "Fine. Make it quick. We'll be waiting on the hill." He snapped as motioned for the others to follow.

"Asbel, I'm sorry about this." Nasicaä sighed as she shook her head in exasperation.

"No...I should be the one that's sorry." He said as he looked into her sparkling eyes.

"Wha..."

"I think it's best if we don't meet or see each other anymore."

At his sudden declaration, Nasicaä's eyes widened, too shocked to say anything.

"I'm only a distraction and... you need to focus on other more important things. I'm only in your way." He said with a forced smile as he tore his eyes away from her. Easily walking up to her with his long legs, he stopped in front of her as he handed Teto back to her.

Knowing he may never see her again, he summoned up all his willpower to lean down and brush his lips against hers. Their first, and Asbel thought bitterly, their last.

"Goodbye." He said as he gave her one last final hug before walking off into the approaching darkness.

"Asbel..." She whispered as she touched her lips, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Now, onto the most important point for our meeting today." An old man announced from his seat as Nasicaä blankly looked at him.

"The issue of betrothing our Princess so she may become a Queen."

Nasicaä's eyes widened as every one's eyes turned to her.

"WHAT is this?!" She growled out as she clenched her fists under the table.

"Well, since you are now a few months past eighteen, it's more then time to get you married to a prince." He said as if it was nothing.

"And WHY would I do that? Can't I govern just as well by myself?" She calmly stated, now flexing her fingers. It was out of the question to punch the living daylights out of him in her current situation.

"Because depending on who you marry, there can be a firm treaty that will give a very strong ally and so protection to our little valley. We may be safe for now, but you never know when there will be another war." A second adviser added in, knowing that he had to somehow tie it in for the overall betterment of the country to convince her.

"I see." Nasicaä whispered as her spirit deflated.

"Well, we will talk about this in more detail. I will start to arrange meetings with other countries."

"Then that will conclude today's meeting. Thank you for coming everyone." Nasicaä drawled out with a smile that didn't reach her now empty eyes as she stood and opened the door for the men to go out of.

Finally, after everyone had left, Nasicaä went back to her room. She starred out from her large window, gazing at the late afternoon light. Holding back tears as she picked up Teto, she couldn't stop the longing anymore. Without thinking, she bolted out of her room and through the grass until she was at the cliff side.

"ASBEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nasicaä yelled out into the ocean for no one to hear, her voice stripped away by the wind.

"YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE MARRYING ME OFF! COME AND SAVE ME!" She sobbed as she fell down, hugging her knees as she gently rocked her body in comfort.

"Come back...come back..." She chanted, feeling a kind of pain she'd never experienced before. Yet, as she wished for those things, she knew that it was pointless. When he'd first said goodbye to her, she had naively thought that maybe he was only trying to fool her advisers. But she soon found in the past four months that each time she came out he was no where to be seen.

He really didn't care about her...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My _word,_ what a BANSHEE you are!"

"And what a sick, perverted, egotistical PIG you are!"

Nasicaä panted for a second after her yelled retort while glaring down at her newest adversary (number three if she remembered right...), causing the prince she had been having lunch with to try and disappear into his chair in fear and uncertainty. Barely ANYONE had ever talked back to him.

"Princess..."

"NO!" Nasicaä snapped as she whirled on one of her advisers that had joined her for the appointed lunch gone straight to hell.

"He is a weak and selfish person who doesn't have the backbone to run this country. Even if we are small, we have a large heart." She said before she spat his way, causing an uproar with her and the prince's advisers.

Without another word, she got up, her dress ruffling and heels clicking as she sprinted away.

"Prince Justin, I am SO sorry." The Nasicaä's advisers all said in their own way as they bowed to him. They all started preparing their own torrent to rant at Nasicaä when they had their next meeting to discipline her on these offending manners as she did not realize even the smallest thing might spark off their suppose ally.

"No, no. It is quite alright. This will do nothing to hurt our alliance, I assure you." He said as he tried to smile, his whole world shaken.

"She really IS a beautiful person, body and mind. I think with that outburst I may have actually fallen for her." The royal heir laughed as both the advisers and the prince's escorts faces paled. The advisers glanced at each other with shocked faces. With the other two princes before Justin, it had escalated to a situation similar to this both times, yet when the red head had ran off, they had somehow felt amused and so felt that they wanted to pursue her further. That was until Nasicaä had kicked them below the waist or in their pretty boy faces.

But the person who had everyone's mind spinning was currently sprinting up the stairs to her room, making the guard's eyes widen in curiosity as they were informed she wouldn't come back for another few hours.

"Oh, Teto. Every thing's changing so fast..." She whispered as she took the animal that had been sleeping on her bed and snuggled him to her chest.

"Nothing is the same as it used to be..." She said as she looked out her window. It was only around four, just as the sun's rays started to get redder and the sky start it's transformation to it's beautiful pinks and reds. She sighed as she leaned down on the window sill, holding her head in her arms as she longingly looked at the cliffside that was barely visible from here.

But when she saw something move on the rocky shoreline, it suddenly made her heart leap. Was it Asbel?

Shaking her head as she turned around, she tried to rid herself of such hopeful thoughts. It had been another month since she'd foolishly gone out there and yelled her heart out. Yet...

She couldn't help it as she turned round and tried to focus her eyes. With a gasp, she DID realize that it was _INDEED_ a person standing at the cliff side. So with a breath of giddy laughter, she sprinted down the stairs again making the guard's curiosity spike even more. Once she got outside, she kicked off her supposedly expensive heeled shoes in mid run so they wouldn't slow her down.

Not feeling the burning in her lungs, she ran like there was no tomorrow as she approached the cliffs quicker then ever. Suddenly scarred, she slowed down to jog and then a soundless walk. Finally approaching the rocks, her breath sucked in as she saw the back of someone. Feeling as if her brain had shut down, her body started to move on it's own as it stepped closer and closer to the mysterious person.

Finally with a miss step, a small rock fell from her higher position and caused the person to jump up.

"Turn around." Nasicaä whispered, the person hearing it even with the loud winds.

"Turn around now." She repeated again with a more firm voice. Finally the mystery person sighed in defeat and slowly, almost painfully, turned around to reveal their face.

"Asbel..." Nasicaä gasped as she clasped her hands over her mouth as tears cascaded down from her face.

"This is hallucination...a dream..." Nasicaä tried to convince herself as she took a step back from the person she'd been wanting to see for months who, in his turn, only silently starred at her with sympathetic eyes.

"You're not real!" Nasicaä screeched as she swatted the air in-front her.

"I wish I would disappear too." He finally said as he ran his hands through his thick, and now long, brown hair.

Nasicaä was now silent as she starred at him with teary eyes. Slowly, she raised a hand and placed it on his cheek, causing him to close his eyes at her soft touch.

"You are real..." She said as he nodded his head before opening his eyes.

"BASTARD!" She suddenly yelled as that hand that had been softly corressing his face a second ago bitterly slapped him.

"I deserved that." He tried to convince himself as he put a hand to the quickly reddening spot.

"Where have you BEEN? Do you know that they're trying to _MARRY ME OFF_?!"

"Of course I know..." He whispered as he looked back up into her eyes, causing her to blink in question. She stayed silent and crossed her arms, telling him without words to explain.

"I've gone here every day for the past five months. I couldn't help myself." He said as his eyes fell.

"Wha...What?" Nasicaä questioned.

"I climb down here." He explained as he pointed down, Nasicaä sitting down and leaning over the cliff to find that there was a small pocket just big enough for a person to sit in.

"So... you've heard everything?" He weakly nodded at her demanding question. "What is WRONG with you?!" She continued to cry as she stood and covered her eyes with her hands, glad that the tears had stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned away and attempted to walk away.

But he was jerked back and didn't have any time to prepare himself as Nasicaä crashed her lips onto his. Utterly shocked for a second, her could only stand there before his eyes finally closed and he pulled Nasicaä closer to him, deepening the kiss. Finally, both pulled apart as they panted for breath.

Asbel looked down at a blushing Nasicaä, not having the slightest clue to say.

"Will you marry me?" Nasicaä asked with a serious face, compleately shaking his world for the second time in no less then five minutes.

"This is wrong." Asbel finally said as he extracted his arms from around her and pulled away.

"What's so wrong about two people liking each other?!" Nasicaä questioned in annoyance at his stupidity, blushing at her confession.

"You're a princess...I'm a peasant." He stated as he eyes the ground in distain.

"You're a PRINCE Asbel." Nausicaä corrected as she tried to step closer to him, but as she did he took a step back.

"Nausicaä... it's just not meant to be." He said as he turned around to leave.

"I'm going to wait for you here every day! I'll reject any other man! JUST YOU SEE!" Nausicaä yelled at his retreating form.

"You should forget about me..." Asbel said as he continued to walk away, knowing that if he looked back at his dream goddess he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Asbel, are you alright?!"

The nineteen year old looked up from his work to the older man who had just ridden in on a horse. Asbel had just finished putting everything in his shed or inside his small home, and had ran back outside to make sure his horse was in the barn. Having finished that, he had locked the large double doors and was about to go back into the safety of his house before this man had interrupted him

"I'm fine! The rain is just getting in my face!" Asbel cried back, hoping his voice would reach the man.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Princess is currently missing and we can't find her anywhere. If you find her, please bring her back to the palace." He told before ridding off, obviously having to go to other houses and spread the information. He blankly starred at the retreating animal and man before he screamed.

"Cliffside...DAMN!" He swore as he suddenly remembered Nausicaä's statement two months ago. He'd still gone to the place everyday, but instead hid behind a nearby hill since she already knew his special place in the stones.

"She's just crazy enough to do it." He said as he sprinted off, tying his ear flaps on his favorite hat to stop their constand drumming on his ears. Feeling adrenoline pump through his body, he felt like nothing could stop him. But as a lighting bold struck a tree not five hundred feet he suddenly felt his chest pang in fear. Yet he couldn't stop. She had been there every other day and he knew that she was just headstrong enough, no, STUPID in this situation, to go to the cliff side.

Frantically panting after his long sprint, he sighed in relief as he approached their special sight, yet groaned in annoyance as he saw something hunched over near the cliff edge. It was so well blended in that if he didn't know better, he'd have thought her a rock.

"NASICAA!" He bellowed over the wind as he approached, yet the wind stole his voice away.

"You idiot!" He cried as he crouched over her, protecting her shivering body from the rain with his own body.

"I k-k-knew you'd c-co-come e-e-even-ven-tually." She shivered out as her teeth chattered non-stop.

"Come on, lets get you back to the castle. Everyone's worried sick about you." He said as he grabbed her and slung her over his broad shoulder.

"Asbel!" Nausicaä yelled in worry as she saw an approaching wave. Asbel, having started walking back up had commited the number one thing not to do when on a costline. Turn your back on the ocean.

Sea water sudden engulfed the couple as they were sucked towards the ocean. But with all the strength he could gather, Asbel held tightly to Nausicaä with one arm and grabbed out for a hold with the other. Holding down a cry as he finally found a crack to grab into, he held his grip as he felt his arm dislocate and his palm tear open at the sharp rock.

Spitting out water, he found that they were right at the edge of the cliff but not off it yet. So getting up, ignoring the searing pain from his arm, he used his other to haul Nausicaä onto his shoulder and started trudging up a second time, not caring to look behind his back. A few more waves tried to take them under, but each time the teenager held his footing. He wasn't going to give away Nausicaä's, or his, life away that easily.

Finally getting out of the ocean's reach, he turned back to stare at the roaring ocean, as if it was angry that he'd escaped. Now panting heavily, he continued on, glancing at his severely bleeding palm, glad that rock hadn't split open his wrist or he might have already died of blood loss. But the dull throb in his shoulder wasn't good, as he'd definantly hear and felt the distinctive pop.

A guard that had been looking on the ground for his ruler, spotted them and hurried to their side. Asbel didn't remember much else as he felt Nausicaä being taken out of his arms and then himself being carried. He remembered flashing lights and more pain in his shoulder, but it was really all a blur...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"DOCTOR!" Nausicaä yelled as she barged into the room.

"P-Princess!" the old man stuttered as he stood and bowed in her presence, even though she brushed it aside.

"Where's Asbel?" She questioned as she balled her hands into fist out of apprehension. She'd come back with a few cuts and such, but nothing as serious as Asbel who'd dislocated his shoulder and had to get fourteen stitches for his hand that had been practically cut in half, or so according to the Doctor.

"I didn't want to let him go but he left a few hours ago. Said he didn't want to be a bother." The kind old man said as he stood.

"But he's only been resting for a day and a half here." Nausicaä breathlessly said.

"That's what I argued but he went on his way."

"That IDIOT." She growled under her breath as she nibbled on her fingernail.

"Oh, but he told me to give you this." He said as he handed her a letter. She daintily took it before waving a good-bye, thanking him again for all his help.

After a few minutes, she sat outside in the long green grass, the wind only balmly today with the whole calm after the storm aspect. Breathing in and then out deeply, she finally had enough guts to tear open the letter and read it quickly since it was very short.

_Princess,_

_Please do not go to the cliff side ever again. It will only cause you harm as will I._

_Goodbye,_

_Asbel._

"DAMN!" Nausicaä swore bitterly, not noticing how an advisor had approacher her from behind.

"P-Princess!" He said as he took a step back, not used to hearing that kind of language, especially from an eighteen year old girl.

"What do you want?" She muttered darkly as she hid her face behind her knees.

"Our scheduled meeting is about to start..." He drifted off, wondering if it was just his imagination that he felt something horrible was going to happen.

"Well..." Nausicaä whispered as she stood, Asbel's letter crunching in her hand.

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO GO TO YOU _CRAPPY_ MEETINGS YOU _SENILE_ OLD MAN!" She exploded as she turned on him with fire in her eyes.

"That is _enough_, why you-" He tried to scold, but was cut off by her again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT _I'VE_ HAD _ENOUGH_ OF?! HOW YOU'VE BEEN _CONTROLLING_ EVERY _DAMN_ ASPECT OF MY LIFE!"

"That's not true-"

"Not _TRUE_?!" Nausicaä bitterly laughed before throwing the letter in his face, causing the old man to frantically catch it.

"The _one_ man I _actually_ could have LOVED, the only one who _liked me for ME_, has pushed me away because of YOU deeming him not worthy enough." She continued to rant as she stomped her foot, trying to hold in her tears but found it all in vain.

"All I wanted to do in my life was fly in the sky on my glidder and maybe find someone to fly with me." She suddenly whispered as her shoulders shook as dry, heartwrenching sobs shook her thin body. Everything had been too much...she'd finally cracked.

Without another word, she walked away into the green landscape, leaving the adviser to stand there petrified before glancing down at the letter.

"Asbel...? Wait...THE Asbel?!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nausicaä sighed as she entered the meeting a two hours later after her explosion in one of her advisers, and if she remembered correctly, he'd been the one in charge of almost anyone and was actually had the highest position rather then hers.

"Ah, Princess." They said in chorus as she entered and stood at the head of the table, not yet sitting down in her wide chair.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." She said as she did a shallow bow to the adviser who sat next to her.

"Oh the contrary, we would all like to apologize to YOU your highness." He queued as the other nine members of the board stood and bowed deeply to the shocked royalty.

"For you see, you have solved the problem of your King." He said, holding down a cackle of amusement at what he knew was going to come.

"For you see, we had no idea your _-ahem-_ little affair was with Asbel."

"Wait, you mean..." She said in hope as she placed her hands down on the table.

"Yes. Correct. He's of very high place as he's the rightful heir to Pejite, the twin brother of princess Lastelle, am I correct?" The old man asked as Nausicaä's eyes glittered in happiness.

"Unknown to you, and obviously him, his people, or last remains of them, have become good friends with us and have recently just been invited to live in the village."

Nausicaä's heart skipped a beat as she couldn't breath for a second.

"It'd be _MOST_ convenient if you marry the young lad. As soon as possible, may I add."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Asbel groaned as he put on his sling again, finding that it went on easier and was more comfortable if he didn't wear a shirt.

"With this damn arm." He growled as he looked at his fairly fresh wounds, "I can't do any work." He groaned as he looked out his window to his neat fields that would soon begin to be overrun with weeds and bugs. He was just glad that he was close to the ocean so that he wouldn't have to worry about spores, the wind being exceptionally strong down here.

But a sudden knocking at his door interrupted his thoughts and he dragged his bare feet to the door before opening it.

Nausicaä was the last person he'd thought he'd see stand there with her hands clasped in front of her and fire in her eyes.

"They said yes."

Asbel blinked. Then again.

"What?"

"They said we can get married!" Nausicaä exclaimed as she threw her arms up before embracing him, being careful to not touch his hurt arm as she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into the crock of his neck.

"We...We can? Us..._married_?" He asked in surprise before, "Do-Do you want that? Really?" He asked as he pushed her away to look at her pretty face.

"HEY! I already proposed once." She snorted, both blushing at the seemingly years ago memory.

"But..."

"Do you love me?" Nausicaä said as she stood up straight and starred into the depths of his eyes, making him suppress a shiver.

"Yes."

"I love you too, so what's the problem?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"None?" He asked before he her lips collided with his.

* * *

_**A/N:** Howly crap...I'm gonna go die now DX __This was SOOO long, but was kinda like a _sorry_ for not updating in forever. Hoped that you enjoyed it. Drop __a review and__ tell me what you think. Hopefully the fluff didn't kill you..._


	4. What She's Wanting

**Part IV - What She's Wanting**

* * *

"I hate this."

At the sound of Nausicaä's oddly sour voice, Asbel's ears perked up a little.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He heard her continue, causing him to stop his climb for a second.

"But Princess...you look absolutely _lovely_." He heard a servant offer, Asbel hearing the pleading (and slight whining?) in the undertone of her shy voice.

As he finally finished his climb of the castle wall, he peaked his head in between the railing of the balcony for Nausicaa's room. He couldn't see her at first, but after he looked around the room he could see her outline from behind her changing screen, noticing the obviously distressed servant just outside the fancy screen. Taking one hand, the other by itself still being strong enough to hold him (and he had good footing), he cupped his mouth and made an odd call that sounded like an exotic pheasant bird.

He smiled lightly as he saw Nausicaä's silouette suddenly jump.

"You know, I think I can handle everything else on my own and I want time to think it over." Nausicaa said from still behind the curtain to her young servant. Asbel saw her mouth open, as if to protest, before she closed it and fiddled with her dainty fingers for a second. Finally, she opened her mouth again and said a short good-bye, not forgetting to give a deep bow at the door before leaving.

Sighing in relief, Asbel completely hauled himself over the railing and onto the balcony, rolling his shoulders a few times before continuing on into the princess' room, a little stiff from working in the fields and then the climb.

"Mind to tell me why you're here?" Nausicaä asked with obvious curiousity as he turned towards her outline, finding that she looked like she was putting something on. It had become somewhat of a ritual for the two late teenagers for Asbel to suddenly come into her room. Whenever Asbel wasn't working, he would stealthily climb up the wall of her castle (with the help of some vines) to visit her in her room. They'd already created the odd signal, a bird call that Asbel would do, to signal if he was outside if there were other people in her room. While their meetings we're as frequent as the two wanted since they both enjoyed each other's company, it was at least something. They could at least see and talk to each other at all, even if it had to be in private and in a not so honorable way. All in all, it was better then nothing.

"Hey, I haven't come over in a few weeks with all the farm work they load on me since I'm so _youthful_. And maybe I was under the impression that you may actually LIKE my company." Asbel droned without any real heat as he walked through the large glass doors that opened the room to the balcony, continuing on to her desk, finding that it held a tray of biscuits and a small cake along with a cup and small pot of tea. Ignoring the expensive beverage, he didn't think twice as he stretched out one of his grubby hands and grabbed a pasty, shoving it in his mouth in the next second.

"Yeah, well, you just came at a bad time is all." Nausicaä further sighed, yet to reveal herself from the protective screen.

"Mwat's mwong?" Asbel muffled out as he shoved in another baked sweet, sucking on each finger as if to get every speck of sugar.

He heard another sigh from her before she finally emmerged from behind the screen. When Asbel saw her just as he was about to shove in a lemon tart, he found himself coughing on the pastry that he was still chewing and drop the tart back on the silver tray.

"Do I look _that_ bad?" She sighed as she moved towards her large mirror.

"N...No." He managed out as he finally took a gulp of the tea without thinking, hoping that it would clear his throat. But sadly, he'd fogotten about how HOT tea was and so was now coughing even more as to try and make the pain of burning his tongue lessen.

"It's for this _stupid_ ball that's coming up tomorrow night." She continued as if she turned back to him, noticing that with his coughing it sounded like he was choking.

"You choking?" She voiced her concern as she glided closer to him.

"No. You just surprised me is all." He said as he beat his chest a few times, letting out his last few coughs.

"Cause I look so ugly?"

"No. It's just...you actually really look like a...how do I say it..._real royal lady_."

Asbel blinked as he saw Nausicaä's face go blank before her lips thined into a steely grimace.

"You don't see me as a lady?" She growled out as she approached him, seeming even more deadly in the frilly pale pink and red ball dress.

"Hey! I see you as a girl!" Asbel was quick to defend as he waved his hands infront of him while he shook his head, ear flaps spinning with his head.

Nausicaä favored to glare at him for a few seconds before she lightly snorted and turned away.

"Whatever. My advisors say that if I make a good 'impression' they may help out with making the new harbor you've been asking for." Nausicaä explained as she went back towards the mirror, turning around so that her back was facing it.

"R-Really?" He asked in excitment, just thinking about the possibilites if they had a harbor. It meant maybe less, but mostly how they'd actually have a better diet for the town and maybe even be able to trade. He knew that they needed to take advantage of the sea as there was so much the small valley could harbor from it.

"Yeah. So you better thank me." She said as she threw him a playful glare that he goofily grinned back at.

"You gotta tell me how I can repay you." He replied with a small tilt of his head, brown eyes gleaming in a joking way.

"Well, you can start by taking off this dress."

The tart that Asbel was going to try and eat (for a second time) dropped to the wooden floor at the statement she'd breezily stated.

"W-Wha?" He couldn't even form a whole word as he felt his eyes widen. But as he turned towards the redhead, she didn't seem to be the least fazzled by her statement.

"Well? Usually the servant would do this for me but since you made her go away, it's now YOUR duty."

"Right." He mummbled out as he slowly plodded over the room to her.

"Make sure not to rip it." She stated as she held up her hair with her hands, making sure he had easy access to the zipper.

"I-I don't know about this. I think I WILL rip it. You know how my hands are kinda clumsy." Asbel laughed as he snaked a hand under his hat to scratch his mass of brown hair.

Nausicaä only huffed, causing a few bangs to reagrange on her pretty face, before she glarred at Asbel in the mirror.

"Just do it." She ordered clearly.

So, gulping in apprehension, he rubbed his hands on his shirt a few times before reaching out towards the small of her back before finally grabbing onto the small zipper. Making sure his, still slightly, dirty hands didn't stain the dress, he was extra careful as he ran the zipper down. Sighing in relief, he took back his hands and looked down at his job well done.

Not saying a thanks, Nausicaä took a few steps away before finally climbing out of the expensive dress. Going over to her bed, she laid it down over the blankets so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Now, help me with the corset." She ordered next as she walked back to him, turning around again so that he could have access to her back.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You see this thing around my stomach?" She asked as she now turned to face him, pointing with her index fingers at the tightly tied garment.

"Oh..." He said as his eyes looked at the thing that made her look like she had no waist at all, "How do I do that?" he added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You untie the crisscrossed strings in the back. See them?" She asked as her back faced him again.

"Ah!" He said in triumph as he started on the bow and then continued from there. It took Asbel quite a bit longer then the simple zipper from the dress, but without fail, he finally got untied the last tie with a relieved sigh. He felt like that had been harder then fixing a windmill.

"There." He said in affirmation as he took his worn fingers away.

Nausicaä didn't waste a second as she ripped the thing off of her mid section before she did a deep breath of relief, glad that she could now actually breath properly, as she felt that that accused thing always made her breathless.

"That's better." She said happily as she jumped across the room in only her short underdress of silk.

"Sh-Shouldn't you go change into some...uh...pants?" Asbel asked uncomfortably. Wasn't it enough that he had to undress her, but now look at her while she wore something that showed off her long legs with golden skin that he rarely ever saw. His eye darted to her door, now more concerned then ever if someone was to barge in.

"Why? Does it _bother_ you?" She giggled as she suddenly did a cart wheel, causing her dress to fly up and reveal her panties.

"_Nausicaä_!" Asbel cried, yet not too loud so that the others in the castle could hear him, as he grabbed his hat and jammed it over his eyes. He felt like his face was burning and he was pretty sure that even his ears (to the tip) were red.

"What?" She innocently asked as she skipped over to him, blinking her big brown eyes as she gave him a small smile on her pretty face.

Asbel tentatively lifted his hat from his eyes, feeling his face heat up even more at their close proximity.

"I'm just having some fun. Don't I deserve that?" She laughed as her eyes glimmered.

Abel could only groan in further embarassment as he tugged his hat back over his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N**: Yeah...(shrugs) just something that popped in my head late last night. Did you enjoy? Care to tell me in a review? XD_


	5. One Day

**Part V - One Day**

* * *

Maybe it was when he'd first seen her, daringly standing right in the way of his bullets as he assaulted the enemy's airship.

Maybe it was when she'd saved him from that horrid flying bug with teeth that had been trying to eat him. He never really thought _he'd_ ever be the 'damsel in distress' but he was still hella thankful for not ending up being in that thing's stomach.

Maybe it was when he'd seen her falling into the sand, making him try so desperatly to get to her so that maybe he could save her since she'd risked her own life for his sake.

Maybe it was when he'd found her lying down in the sand, tears of happiness in her eyes that he didn't yet understand.

Maybe it was when they'd gone to his destroyed home, himself feeling as if the world was over as she compassionatly rested a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything in his moment of grief. He would later learn she knew just what he was going through when her father was murdered.

Maybe it was when he'd seen her go into panic at hearing her small kingdom was going to be destroyed. That would at least explain what motivated him to grab the gun and threaten his people, demanding they release her. It was weird how he trusted her, after a mere few days, more then people of his own blood.

Maybe it was when he'd seen her on the ship after escaping her imprisonment, eyes wide in worry for him and the others, making him wonder just how big her heart really was.

Maybe it was when he'd seen her stand stiffly in front of those stampeding Ohmu before being flung in the air and then falling into the mass again.

Maybe it was a few minutes later when she reamurged on a sea of gold, red hair and brown eyes glimmering in the seemingly holy light.

Maybe it was when they'd landed the plane and he'd ran forward, grabbing her around her thin waist and spinning her in the air without a second of hesitation, both their faces mirroring each others with wide grins.

Maybe it was when he'd seen her a few days later working on a windmill and she'd waved him over, signaling for help. He did manage to fix it and for the rest of the day, he stayed with her and helped in whatever way he could with that goofy smile plastered on his face the entire time.

Maybe it was when he'd gone away with Lord Yupa and she'd waved them goodbye, his skilled eyes from being a pilot not missing the tears that came from her brown eyes as they went out of sight.

Maybe it was when he'd stay up all those nights on the road, starring at the stars and having nothing else better to do then think about the past.

Maybe it was right now as him and Lord Yupa finally returned to the village after their year and a half trip.

Asbel didn't really know, he thought to himself as he saw her lanky persona running towards him, when he'd fallen for her.

But as she finally made contact with him, throwing her entire body into his waiting arms, he found that he really didn't care.

* * *

_**A/N**: I finally own a copy of the movie XDDD so that's why this is so canon (wrote this just after watching it) I wanted to try and write on Asbel's side (for once) but found it harder then I thought it'd be (:huff: he's still kinda OC) but hope it was still enjoyable :D So thank you so much for reading and any feedback is well appreciated :)_


	6. Let It Grow

**Part VI - Let It Grow**

* * *

"I can't _believe_...it's really coming along isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's really nice to see the progress."

Asbel turned to Nausicaä before giving her a wide grin, glad to see her mood lighten. He knew that since she was now in charge of the prosperous little town, she had lots of responsibilities and duties (really political meetings) to do. But in the still young mind of Asbel, he didn't believe she needed to give up on _all_ her free time because of it. She was still a teenager like him, both in their prime, who deserved a little time to just unwind and relax. It was in this belief that he'd braved to go onto the royal grounds illegally, climb up her wall on her windmill castle and sneak her out (by the window, classic) for this afternoon to show her how well the newly planted forest was doing.

"You've done a really great job on all of this Asbel," Nausicaä praised as she raised her arm up to twist a leaf on a large nine foot sapling between two fingers gently.

"With all the water we've been hauling up, thanks to your invention, it's been a piece of cake," he laughed off as he readjusted his trusty hat. Although it'd really only been a half year since his return with Lord Yupa, the teenager had immediatly taken to the forest, even going as far as to live up here to do a better job.

"You live near here, don't you?" Nausicaä asked as she stood back up to her full height, Asbel not missing the mirth in her eyes.

He scoffed at her no-reason amusement before, "Yeah, it's nice to be able to see everything going on from up here, even if it's kinda distant."

"And also it's easier to take care of the trees?" Nausicaä hit the truth straight on the dot, causing Asbel to gape for a second. He always felt like an open book to her cleaver eyes and knew he couldn't hide anything from her, yet it always shocked him when she practically read his mind or reasons.

"That's very kind of you Asbel," she didn't wait for him to answer yes as she could see it on his face, "but you're closer to the poison. Just remember that and be careful if the wind isn't strong on some days. Can't have you getting sick."

Asbel blinked at Nausicaä concern before all out grinning, knowing this was one of her best attributes.

"I'm glad that you're the Princess and rule with that kind heart Nausicaä," he abruptly confessed, jostling the Princess herself from her steady walking for a second. She had forgotten how straightforward Asbel could be. It was practically his second trademark, after his hat of course.

"And I'm glad that you're taking care of the future forest that will protect us for many more generations to come," she confessed herself, turning to him (after regaining her footing) with such sincerity in her face and words it made Asbel look away with streams of blush staining his cheeks.

"You give me too much credit," he pulled his hat a little lower in a futile attempt to hide his flushed cheeks.

"No, no. The other villagers keep an eye on you, you know. And then they come and tell everything to _me_," the redhead laughed as she skipped ahead a little, the light jumps rustling Teto who had been dozing on her shoulder.

"I should remember that," Asbel rolled his eyes and he continued after her, hands in his loose pant pockets.

"So why do you take care of the forest so much?" the Princess inquired gently as she saw his hut in sight, or that's what she could only guess.

"Secret," he slyly grinned as he passed her with longer legs.

She whined out loud, but he only chuckled to it and refused to answer because he really _did_ want to keep it to himself. He knew she'd overreact if he told her it was in a small way of retribution to her. Lord Yupa told him one time on their trip of how much she had loved the forest here all her life and because it'd been burned down, something his own _people _had done_, _he felt obligated to help it regain it's former glory. And now, seeing that bright smile on Nausicaä's face for the first time in a _long_ time, he knew hauling water everyday to all these trees had been worth it. It would probably continue to be that way, too, as long as it made her at least the slightest bit happier. He really owed her so much and he wanted to repay her back _somehow_.

"So do you want something hot to drink? It's kinda cold..." Asbel noticed with a shiver as he pulled his old jacket tighter to his lithe body.

"That'd be great, _Hidden P__rince of the Forest_," Nausicaä attempted to give him a title as she came up by his side and, slightly hesitantly, grabbed onto his arm. Asbel knew it was probably for body heat, but it still made his heart beat a little faster.

Asbel's face cracked into another famous crooked grin and Nausicaä comfortably smiled herself as she stared into his clear eyes slightly hidden by long and choppy bangs.


	7. Precious

**Part VII - Precious**

* * *

Asbel turned back to make sure that Nausicaä wasn't tripping on the stones in any way. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Where are you taking me Asbel," the princess said with a breath of laughter as she carefully continued to decsend the stairs, "I know we're going down in the castle, but where?"

"You'll see soon enough," the teen said in return, eyes landing on the blindfold that was covering her eyes and nodded to himself as it was still hiding her sight. When he suddenly stopped, Nausicaä didn't do the same and collided with his back, causing a gasp of surprise to come from both.

"Alright, now close your eyes," Asbel said as he moved behind her to get ready to take off the blind-fold.

"Asbel-"

"Come on, _please_?"

She sighed before closing her eyes, the darkness no different to that of the blindfold, nodding as she was ready.

"Ok, so now...open!"

Obeying once again, she opened her bright eyes and she blinked at the sight before her. It was her secret garden that she'd cultivated by herself, yet it was different. She knew that it would have been impossible for it to be what it once was, but what it was at the present still made her breathless.

"I...I thought they would have all died," Nausicaä said as she went up to the nearest plant, rubbing it's furry-like leaf and causing a smile to come to her face.

"Yeah, well," Asbel started as he scratched his head, having taken his hat off in respect in entering the nursery-like room, "Lord Yupa told me about it and I made it a duty of mine to try and bring it back to it's former glory. But I thought, you know how to do this better then me, so I bailed on waiting for it to be really sparkling-splendid and decided to tell you about it now before I accidentally kill it all off."

"You're too hard on yourself, you did great," she argued as she turned to him with a gentle smile, causing him to blush lightly. She studied his face for a few more moments before turning back to a flowering plant and asking, "But would you mind if I requested you continued caring for it with me?"

Asbel blinked before smiling widely and declaring, "Course!"

The fiery-haired youth readily mirrored his smile.

* * *

_A/N: This is really similar to the last chapter, but I couldn't help but post it, hope you don't mind_


	8. Just Kids

**Part VIII - Just Kids**

"Why do you constantly wear this thing?" Nausicaä asked in interest.

Blinking at the bright light that his hat had been protecting him from, Asbel sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

"What's to know? I just like it is all," he answered as his eyesight came back to him and he looked over at the bright-headed girl who was twisting his hat this way and that.

"It's just a hat."

"I don't get what you're trying to get at," Asbel said, holding down a laugh as she began spinning the hat on her index finger; she was studying it like it was a pollen sample.

He couldn't stop his grin from overtaking his face when she placed the hat onto her head, the flaps covering her ears while her short hair barely managed to poke out from the back. It seemed it was a little larger on her then on him (or she didn't have the top cushion of his mop of hair) as it hung in her eyes.

She seeemed to hum in contemplation, so he asked, "So? Like it?"

"I suppose it's not so bad," she said as she stood up and adjusted it so she could fully see; Asbel could fully see her light smile regardless of the hat.

But then she ran off without a second word, leaving the ex-prince to blink as he watched her getting further and further away in the green grass.

She turned around at the bottom of the hill and yelled, "Don't you want it back?"

"Of course!" he yelled back as he stood, cupping his hands to his mouth so his voice wouldn't be entirely blown away with the wind.

"Catch me then!"

His opened his mouth in shock as she took off again.

As he began pumping his legs, it was times like this where he realized that Nausicaä was just a teenager like himself, not the serious woman she made herself to be when she had to rule the small valley. It made him glad, even as his lungs burned, how she could act her age around him and show her true self.

* * *

_AN: I haven't written anything for this in over a year (like a bunch of my stories)...haha. It's funny cause I'm so sad. And sad in how bad this part is._


End file.
